


Sweet Pea

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [9]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt "Growth" and the story starter "How long have you been standing there?"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Pea

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“How long have you been standing there?” Alex looked up from the script she was reading to see Thomas fixed in front of her with an inquisitive expression on his face. 

“Not long,” Thomas smiled, not really giving her his full attention–his focus instead on the item in his hand.

“What’s so interesting?” Alex questioned curiously. 

Thomas held out his hand revealing a sweat pea. “According to this book that I’m reading right now our baby is the size of this pea!”

Alex put the script down and offered Thomas her hand. He took it in his own and moved closer to her. She guided his hand over her stomach.

“I love you and our little sweet pea!” Thomas pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too!” Alex said softly. “But, you do know there’s an app for that. You can download it and track the baby’s growth every step of the way.”

“You say that as if I would use such resources. You know how I feel about the over-reliance on technology,” Thomas answered, turning his attention back to the sweet pea in his hand. “I’ll stick with my way.”

“I’d expect nothing less. Maybe we can read that book together?” Alex suggested.

“I would like that,” Thomas agreed.


End file.
